


Be My Valentine?

by jstadrtyhdlm



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jack yelled bursting through the door of the tour bus, Alex could hear his best friend from all the way in the back and was glad he was back. It was boring when Jack wasn't there.

Jack made his way back to where the rest of the band was lounging and placed himself on Alex's lap. They weren't dating, just best friends who were very affectionate. Although, both boys have thought about it quite often, yet neither have acted on it, at least while sober.

"Alexander William," Jack said dramatically, "Will _you_ do _me_... the _honor_ of being my Valentine on this fine February 14th?"

Alex put a hand to his chest and gasped, "Why I would love too!"

"Perfect!" Jack giggled, sloppily placing a kiss on Alex's cheek. Rian and Zack smiled and rolled their eyes at their two best friends. They were always like this, and it was funny to see.

"This Valentine's Day we will be Jalex," Jack stated hopping up and pausing at the door to look back at Alex, "I'm taking you out tonight so be ready by 8!"

Alex chuckled and nodded as he watched Jack disappear back into the bunk area. This night was sure to be interesting, it always was when they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Does my hair look okay?" Alex asked Rian, still staring at his reflection in the mirror. It was 7:56 and almost time for Jack to 'take him out' on their Jalex Valentines Date.

"It looks like it always does," Ri said, thinking he was saying the right thing, but had not said the right thing at all.

He looked in the mirror with horror, "My hair always looks terrible! That's just great... " He frowned, "I'll just.. wear a beanie or something..." Alex mumbled, worryingly playing with his hair.

Rian looked at his friend with pity, Alex was taking this really seriously and he didn't want to mess it up for the poor boy. "It looks great Alex. I promise. You don't need a beanie."

"I'm not going for great, Rian!" Alex cried.

Rian rolled his eyes, "Then what are you going for, Princess?"

Alex huffed and straightened out the last bit of his hair, "Boyfriend material."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's words shocked Rian as much as himself, but he stood by what he said. So what if he wanted to date Jack? All the fans already thought they were anyways so why not make all their dreams come true? Jack was a great guy and Alex would be happy to give it a go. He always thought Jack was cute anyways.

Rian just sat back with a small smile on his face as he watched Alex fuss over a few more things before Jack was calling from the other room.

"Alex, darling! Time to leave!" Jack said so everyone could hear. This boy had no shame, he was glad Alex had agreed to go out with him, even if it possibly didn't mean as much to Alex as it did him. Spending time with Alex was all Jack wanted. "You're perfect just the way you are! Let's get going." Jack said, knocking on the bathroom door.

Alex smiled and blushed lightly on the other side, opening it to reveal a very handsome Jack, "Alright Bruno Mars, let's go."

Jack held his arm out so Alex could link it with his own and they were off to wherever Jack had planned to go.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we even going?" Alex teased, tugging at Jack's arm a little.

They'd been walking for a while and it didn't seem like they were going anywhere in particular as far as Alex could tell. They were near the ocean though, and the sun was setting, so that was really beautiful.

"It's a surprise," Jack said a little too brightly. He smiled at Alex widely, which ended in them both laughing.

"You don't even know, do you?" Alex pointed out in between chuckles.

Jack scoffed, "Alex, how dare you? Of course I know where we're going."

"Alright, then where're we going?"

"I already told you."

"What did you tell me?"

"It's a secret."


	5. Chapter 5

They ended up walking up to this little restaurant on the pier. It was surprisingly empty for a Valentines Day and they got a table quite fast. While Jack knew this was the best luck in the world, Alex thought that Jack was the sweetest human ever for taking him to this nice little place.

They sat, talked, laughed, and enjoyed their meal. Alex had this light fuzzy feeling in his chest that matched Jack's, though neither of them knew the other had it.

It was a typical romantic date, aside from the occasional dick joke that Jack couldn't help but make. Alex was used to that by now, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't find them funny. He always found Jack funny.

The waiter even commented on how cute of a couple they were, making the boys blush profusely and sadly tell her they weren't, though both wanted to be more than ever I that moment.

They were perfectly suited for each other, and this little "date" proved it more and more as the night went on.


	6. Chapter 6

As they left the restaurant Jack intertwined his fingers with his best friends. Alex's heart was swelling out of his chest and he felt like he was going to burst... in a good way of course.

Jack was leading them the end of the little pier they were on where they sat down on the edge and let their legs hang off. Alex's should brushed against Jack's as Jack lightly played with Alex's fingers.

The whole world seemed to fade away in that moment. It was just them and the sunset and this feeling that just would not go away, not that either of them wanted it to.

The only thing that made the moment better was Jack turning to Alex and looking him in the eyes for a moment.

"I'm gonna kiss you now," Jack said matter of factly.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't a question, Jack was warning him, but Alex didn't have a problem with it.

He blushed lightly and nodded as Jack leaned in a little further so he could capture Alex's lips with his own. They'd never kissed like this before. Both boys were sober, aside from the wine, but that only gave Jack the confidence to do this.

They were off stage and it wasn't for the fans. This was for them, because they wanted to. They wanted to kiss each other. And so they did.

Jack's hand came up to Alex's cheek as they continued to move their lips together in sync. This was better than Alex had ever imagined and Jack had ever hoped.

It was finally happening and it was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jack pulled away lightly Alex reopened his eyes and whispered, "So... what now?"

Jack shrugged, grinning at him, "Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

Jack nodded.

"What do I want?" Alex paused, thinking about it, "I think... I want... to kiss you again."

"That can be arranged," Jack replied slyly, moving in for another kiss that felt a lot like the first, amazing.

They shared a lot more kissed as they sat there watching the sunset and when it got dark they decided it was time to make their way back.

They walked, hand in hand, down the dimly lit peer. The breeze was blowing across their cheeks, cooling down the hot blush that never seemed to go away.

Alex pulled Jack to a stop when he saw their tour bus in the distance. "What do you want to tell them?"

"I don't know," Jack smiled, "I supposed, if it's okay with you, we could tell them you're my boyfriend now."

"Wow, upgrade," Alex joked, "Valentine to boyfriend in one night."

"It's the beauty of Valentine's Day," Jack said, "So what do you say? Be my boyfriend?"

Alex nodded, smiling widely, "Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend."

Jack smirked and leaned in to press another kiss to Alex's lips. One of many more to come.


End file.
